


Past to Present (and i smile against your skin)

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [24]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Past and Present, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind Date at a School</p>
<p>Nico.</p>
<p>Will mouthed it with love, his tongue tasting each syllable as they slipped past his lips. In front of him, the owner of the name curled his lips in a slow, honest smile, his brown eyes sparkling with fondness and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past to Present (and i smile against your skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I tried something a little different this time so hope you enjoy!

_“Uh, hi. I’m Will. And you are?”_

_“Nico.”_

One word. The shape of his mouth as he said it, the way his eyes studied Will’s face warily, his mouth curling into a defensive scowl. Will didn’t know what to think.

* * *

 It was still there, that deep-set scowl, the cautious look in his eyes every time Will said something a little different from their usual banter. Apprehension of what was going to come next. But he never left. Though he was still afraid of rejection and sneers, of disappointment and glares, Nico never left. Ever since they’d met a few years ago.

* * *

Will remembered bright lights and flowing fabric. He remembered loud music and red cups. Most of all, he remembered a beautiful boy leaning against the wall, looking at him with utter distaste as Cecil pushed Will towards him.

“Everyone should have fun at prom,” Cecil had stated matter-of-factly as they entered the hall, “So I set you up with a guy from my class.”

Will remembered getting angry and protesting, because  _he’d rather just stand alone in a corner than meet some stranger, dammit Cecil!_ But this was Cecil and he always got his way.

The guy from Cecil’s class was annoying. He scowled and sneered and scrunched his nose up every time someone so much as looked at him. His features were sharp, even more so with the hard look in his eyes. His arms were always crossed over his chest, almost in a defensive stance. He talked like Will was a minor disturbance in his life, something that would disappear in a while. Something he  _expected_  to disappear in a while. 

* * *

Nico still scowled, though it was more with exasperation than unwant. He talked a lot, using his entire hands to gesticulate as he did. His arms turned out to be strong, holding Will close on bad days. His nose was straight and long, freckles splattered across them, constantly peppered with chaste kisses and soft nudges. 

And Will wasn’t planning on disappearing  _anywhere_  for a long time.

* * *

Will remembered that their conversation had started off awkward. With broken questions and long pauses and incredulous looks. Because they’d seen each other in school before but had never talked. Slowly they’d warmed up, their conversation now coupled with huffs of laughter, playful eye rolling and casual brushing of shoulders. Will learnt that Nico’s laugh was short and musical, his voice somewhat deep and cracking. Nico’s eyes were softer now, sparkling with amusement, though he seemed almost guilty about it. And Will still didn’t know what to think.

“I wasn’t going to come,” Nico had confessed after a particularly long fit of laughter.

“Me neither. But I’m glad I did.” Will had shyly slipped his hand onto Nico’s. He could still remember Nico’s hesitating smile and the flush in his cheeks as he eyed Will cautiously.

They got through that phase quickly enough and soon, Will’s calloused fingers felt perfectly at home in Nico’s long ones.

* * *

Their hands still found each other on quiet nights. Sometimes in an intense, passionate grip, pushing into the mattress of their bed, sometimes in lazy love, sometimes just touching fingertips.

* * *

“Let’s dance,” Nico had blurted out as a slow song began playing through the speakers.

Will remembered being surprised because so far the entire night had pretty much been headed by him. He remembered agreeing, but not before warning Nico about his utter unco-ordination.

Nico was a different being on the dance floor, his smile natural as he grew more confident, the skin near his eyes wrinkling with amusement as Will stepped on his toes for the umpteenth time. 

The world shrunk to just the two of them and Nico’s hands on Will’s waist and the soft skin on his neck that Will brushed with his thumb again and again and again.

* * *

They danced in Nico’s kitchen sometimes, swaying to the music on the radio. They danced at Will’s sister’s wedding and at Nico’s old crush’s engagement. Will still stepped on Nico’s feet and Nico still held Will close and tight, never letting go. A pattern they’d grown used to.

* * *

Will remembered the shy gazes they exchanged at the end of the evening. An unsure sound, an unasked question lingering between them.

“Give me your phone,” Will said at last, his hand outstretched. 

They talked and texted until they were both sleeping with their phones against their chests. They planned dates and movies and dinners over crackling lines and electronic messages. They fell in love on a rainy day, clutching their phones, laughing against the bright screens.

* * *

They still talked. While Nico was in Will’s arms, settled deep against his chest, their voices resonating through each others’ bodies as they talked and talked and laughed and talked.

_Nico_.

Will mouthed it with love, his tongue tasting each syllable as they slipped past his lips. In front of him, the owner of the name curled his lips in a slow, honest smile, his brown eyes sparkling with fondness and love.

* * *

Will remembered thanking the universe after the dance, when he was back in bed, his smile pressed against his pillow.

* * *

Will still thanks the universe when he’s lying in bed, his smile now pressed against Nico’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated xD


End file.
